


The High School Reunion Fic No One Wanted.

by iamsamwinchester



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: beadick, beadick trassssh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsamwinchester/pseuds/iamsamwinchester
Summary: I found this a while ago in my folder, I looked at it said "MEH" and posted it. This was written before LLL so...whatever. It's crap. Enjoy.





	The High School Reunion Fic No One Wanted.

“Do you have your keys?” Bea asked as she finished putting in her earings. They had been a gift from Hero, and since she was going to see her best friend/cousin she might as well wear them. Plus, they matched her dress.  
“Since when do you let me drive!?” Benedick asked from the next room over.  
“Don’t tell me you already forgot.” The blonde sighed walking over to her beloved boyfriend, who in turn stared blankly at her until it clicked. “Go find them.” She said, gently patting him on the shoulder, watching him race off.  
They had both agreed that going to the reunion together, while it would probably be fun, totally would give their friends the right to say ‘I told you so’ and neither of them wanted that. So the only logical thing to do was act like they never got together and go on hating one and other. Obviously. After all, no one knew about their relationship, not even Hero. Beatrice had been way too embarrassed to confess that she was wrong. Needless to say, Hero had been pretty bummed out when she found out that Bea’s ‘mystery man’ wasn’t going to the high school reunion, she’d been planning on meeting the man there.  
“Alright. I’m going!” Bea called, picking up her keys. “I love you and make sure you lock the door.”  
“I know the drill! I’ll see you there, maybe!” Ben called back from somewhere in the house.  
“Good luck with the keys. If you can’t find them, call me.” She told him, walking out of the door and driving over to the reunion.

By the time Beatrice got there, the place was already booming with people all around and acting just like they did in high school. Even though it felt warm and crowded, she had to admit that the committee did a great job of setting everything up. It honestly felt like she was back in high school, except everyone dressed a little more formal than they would’ve back then. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the whole football team plus all of their husbands and wives. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw Balth just so casually holding Pedro’s hand while he told the whole group a story. Good to know that they finally got all their shit figured out.  
“Beatrice! There you are!” She heard a familiar voice practically shout. She barely had time to turn around before she got a bearhug from her cousin. “I was starting to think you weren’t going to make it!”  
“Of course I made it.” Beatrice said with a laugh. “I feel like I never get to see you anymore!”  
“You’d get to see me if you weren’t too busy with your boyfriend!”  
“Hey! I take offence for him since he’s not here, and won’t be coming, because he couldn’t get off work, because he has a very important job.” Smooth Bea. Smooth.  
“And what is that job again?”  
“... he’s a doctor. OH LOOK IT’S PEDRO! Let’s go say hey!” Beatrice said, taking her cousin by the hand and dragging her over to where Pedro and Balthazar stood. “Pedro! Balthy! What’s up?” Bea smiled, pulling them away from their moment of privacy.  
“Hey Hero” Balth said, giving her a head nod of acknowledgement.  
“Ah,” Pedro began, “how’s my favorite spinstress doing?”  
That earned an eye roll from Beatrice, “Oh har har.”  
“Actually,” Hero cut in, “She’s doing quite well. She even has a boyfriend.” This was going to be such a long night for Beatrice. “Tell me if you can get her to tell you anything about him besides his job.”  
Pedro looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. “Hero, it’s quite loud in here, could you please repeat that? It almost sound like you said our resident cat lady was wrong about never wanting to date.”  
“That is in fact what I said,” She said with the biggest ‘I told you so’ smirk Beatrice had ever seen. God. If she was gonna get that look from Hero, she might as well have brought Ben with her! At least then she didn’t have to make up things about her fake boyfriend. She really should’ve thought this through a little bit more.  
“You’re lucky Ben’s not here to hear this.” Pedro said holding back a laugh.  
“Ben? As in Benedick? He’s still a thing?” Beatrice asked, making sure to emphasize the dick like the used to. It felt weird to talk about him like that again.  
“Oh come on, Bea. You can’t be serious. We’re adults now, you can’t keep hating him forever.” Pedro groaned.  
“He’s got a point, Bea,” Balthazar pointed out, “I mean, it’s just unreasonable for you two to go on hating one and other. You’ve both moved on with life. Actually, I hear he’s got a girlfriend now too.”  
“How did dickface manage to trick some poor girl into dating him?” Bea asked with an eye roll.  
“Harsh words coming from you, Ms. Disdain.” Benedick mumbled walking into the group. “Hello everyone? Who missed me?”  
“Oh god, who invited this guy?” Beatrice groaned, looking over at Hero. She had to sell this.  
“It’s a reunion. Everyone was invited.” Ben said folding his arms over his chest. “Just face it, Beatrice. You’re just jealous that I am in a committed relationship and you’re not.”  
“I bet she’s fake.” Beatrice retaliated placing her hand on her hip, “What does she do for a living?”  
“She’s a supermodel.” Ben said smugly, proud of the compliment he had just given his girlfriend inadvertently.  
“Bullshit.”  
Before Bea could continue, Balthazar managed to cut in and say a few more words, “Guys. This is what I’m talking about. You’re both happy and healthy, you both have jobs you like, you’re both dating someone. I just don’t see what you guys are fighting about anymore. Like, I get that in highschool we were all hormonal and stuff, but wow.”  
Ben’s face scrunched up, “Dating? You managed to find a man who found you charming?”  
“Yup.” Beatrice said, crossing her arms over her chest with a smug look, “He’s a doctor, you know.” Her smile went away the second she saw Benedick hunch over in laughter. “Stop laughing! I’m serious.”  
“I’m sorry? A doctor?” Ben asked between laughs.  
“Yes! A doctor. It’s more believable than a supermodel.” She scorned.  
“I will not have you talk about Olivia that way.”  
“Bea! Come on. I hear the punch is great.” Hero said, taking her cousin by the arm and dragging her away from the group. “What was that all about?” She asked once they were out of earshot of the boys.  
“What was what?” Bea laughed, which earned a small glare from Hero. “Hero. It was Ben.” The blonde explained simply. “It’s like nostalgia or whatever.”  
“That is not nostalgia. That’s you flirting with him like you used to.”  
Bea could honestly feel the color in her face fade. She knew she couldn’t hide from Hero forever, but she was hoping she could keep the secret for a little bit longer. “I’m sorry, but I do not flirt with Benedick Hobbes. He’s the actual scum of the Earth.” Even if she was a firm believer that Ben was not in fact the scum of the Earth, but in fact the happiest and funniest guy she knew, maybe she could still cover up the relationship… it was worth a try.  
“Yes, you were, and you’re in a relationship with Mr. Doctor!” Hero pouted. “Look, Bea, I just want you to be happy, but I also don’t want you to break that poor guy's heart.”  
“Believe me. I’m not.” She paused, “Look. You go have fun. I’m gonna go to the bathroom and then I’ll meet you out there, okay?”  
“Alright. No messing around with him, ‘kay?” Hero asked, beginning to walk backwards towards their old friend group.  
“I know.” She said, giving her a small wave before heading off to the halls, checking her phone right away. This was actually much harder than she thought it was going to be.

**MESSAGE: Dickface:** A doctor?

**MESSAGE: Lady Disdain:** It’s better than a model. No one believes that, Ben.

**MESSAGE: Dickface:** Hey. I resent that.

**MESSAGE: Dickface:** Where are you?

**MESSAGE: Lady Disdain:** Hiding in the bathroom right now. I’ll be back in like ten minutesish.

**MESSAGE: Dickface:** ???

**MESSAGE: Lady Disdain:** Hero’s accusing me of cheating on my doctor with you. Well I mean, she’s not accusing, she’s Hero, but she might as well. She thought we were flirting back there.

**MESSAGE: Dickface:** Well, we kind of were. It’s a weird version of flirting, but it’s ours.

**MESSAGE: Lady Disdain:** I know but… we didn’t come together for a reason. I just don’t wanna go back to have them say ‘“I told you so”.

**MESSAGE: Dickface:** They can already say that. I mean, you said you were dating someone.

**MESSAGE: Lady Disdain:** That was Hero! Not me. She knew I had a mystery man and I had to come up with something. And that someone happens to be you.

**MESSAGE: Lady Disdain:** … dickface you still here?

**MESSAGE: Lady Disdain:** Ben?

**MESSAGE: Dickface:** You might wanna come and see who’s talking to Hero.

**MESSAGE: Lady Disdain:** Can’t you just do that cockblocking thing you used to do?

**MESSAGE: Dickface:** Babe.

**MESSAGE: Lady Disdain:** I’m on my way.

 

Beatrice walked straight out of the bathroom and towards the gym. If this was what she thought it was, she was about to kick someone's’ ass-- particularly Claudio’s ass. She knew this was going to happen. She had a pit in her stomach since the beginning. Bea even made it to Hero it was a bad idea because she was bound to run into the-- hell-- she even offered to organize a diner for the old gang just to make sure that no one would see that pathetic excuse of a man. Hero had claimed that he was bound to change over time, but that felt so improbable. The first thing Bea saw when she got to the gym was fucking Claudio talking to Hero, his arm up on the wall and Heros back next to his hand. He thought he was cooler than he was.

Marching straight to the problem, Beatrice took the drink out of Ben’s hand as she walked past him. Without hesitation or even a minor feeling of ‘this may be a bad idea’, she threw the drink right in Claudio’s pathetic face. “The fuck do you think you’re doing!?” The blonde yelled in his face.

“Beatrice he’s fine.” She heard Hero say. And Bea probably would’ve listened if she didn’t have tunnel vision.

“Who the hell do you think you are? After what you did to Hero? You think it’s okay to come up and talk to her?” She screamed. “Think again fuckface!”

“Bea people are staring at us.” Hero said through gritted teeth.

“You’re right. I was just apologizing.” Claudio said, trying to get a word into the conversation.

“The hell you were!” Beatrice yelled.

“Okay.” Ben said, coming up behind her and grabbing onto her shoulders. “It’s okay, love. You can yell at him all you want when people aren’t staring at you.” Beatrice didn’t move her shoulders away from her boyfriend. Years ago she would’ve.

“Wait.” Hero said moving off the wall, cutting off the thought that Bea was just about carry out. “Did you just call her love.” Suddenly the fiasco with Claudio was forgotten and there was a deep blush on Ben’s cheeks… something Bea found kind of adorable. Not that she would admit. “You can’t call her that!”

“Why not?” Ben asked, clearly forgetting the meaning of the term ‘secret boyfriend’.

“Because she’s dating someone! You can’t ruin this for her by doing that weird flirting thing. She’s happy, Ben.” Hero said, folding her arms.

“Right. Yes. I totally agree.” Ben retorting, taking his hands off of Bea and mimicking Heros. “Bea is really happy. So why can’t I call her that?”

“Ben, you’re dating someone too!” Pedro chimed in, crossing his arms.

“Yes.”

“That’s basically cheating!”

“None of you are making sense” Ben replied stubbornly, clearly really confused as he protectively placed his arm around Beatrice, who again did not flinching a bit.

Beatrice elbowed him in the side,causing Ben to jerk backwards. “Dickface.” She said sharply. “Get your act together.”

“I’m feeling  _ very _ attacked right now.” He said, throwing his hands up in the air.

“I have a boyfriend.” She said with the hopes that it might shock some sense back into that stupid boy.

“Why do you people keep saying that! I, of all people, would know about your boyfriend Beatrice.”

“You’ve never met him, Dickface.”

“Stop calling him that.” She heard Hero yell in the background. “This isn’t highschool. Everyone has grown up.”

“Except for them.” Pedro said causing Balthazar to glare at him. “What? You know it’s true. They’re just being immature.”

“What do you mean I haven’t met him? I am him.” Ben yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. “I don’t get what we’re fighting about.” Everyone was silent as the realization came to Ben. It was nice while it had lasted, really… kind of. Not at all. Pretending to hate the love of her life was kind of exhausting.

“Bea, is that true?” Hero came forward and asked. During all the confusion, Claudio had managed to sneak away without being killed. Lucky him.

“Okay, yes.” Beatrice confirmed after a moment of hesitation. “Nice job, Ben.” She said as she gave him a small punch to the ribs.

Beatrice wished she took a picture of the look on Ben’s face when he had figured out what exactly he had done. It would’ve been really great to laugh at later on. But that look of regret and shock was soon taken away as Ben proudly replaced his arm around Beatrice. “I regret nothing.” Which of course earned a glare for Bea, whose glare was only shifted to Pedro when he started laughing at the sight before him.

“You’re telling me,” Pedro said through his laughter, “that you both pretended to hate each other? In front of us?”

Ben frowned and nodded his head. “And we would’ve gotten away with it if it wasn’t for you meddling kids.”

“No you wouldn't have.” Pedro said with a shrugging Balthazar by his side. “You two were flirting the whole night. Someone would’ve noticed.”

“I just want to point out that I totally called that you two would be a thing.” Balth said.

“Did you really?” Hero asked, turning her attention towards Balth and Pedro.” Pedro just nodded his head.

“He told me as we were leaving the house.”

“Let’s not talk about who called it.” Bea started, ‘“Cause does it really matter? I mean, we’re both happy and all that good stuff.”

“Oh Bea..” Hero said, rubbing her shoulder gently, “all of us called it back in high school. So it definitely matters.”

Beatrice just groaned and pushed her head into Ben’s shoulder. “Make them stop!”


End file.
